Flashback
by 5TailedDemonLizard
Summary: Sasuke has a flashback to the past, when everything was fine. When the uchiha clan was still alive. But was everything well in the uchiha household at that time? I think not. Contains Yaoi. Romance but nothing TOO serious.


**Alright everyone, 5TailedDemonLizard here! This is my first yaoi fanfiction...ever. At least I wrote it with cannon characters. Itachi and Sasuke are one of my favorite naruto pairings (other than KisaIta and KakuHida). Anyone else notice that I don't support any good character yaoi? Yeah, the dark side is better ^_^ Its a lot of fun to write, so comment on this and tell me if you want me to write more! Cuz I WILL!  
**

**Title: Flashback**

**Rating: T**

**Contains: Yaoi (boy x boy DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)**

**And here we go.**

"I'm home." A voice from the front of the house said, which was followed by the sound of a shutting door.

Seven-year-old Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading. Nearly throwing it across his room, he vaulted off of his bed and ran into the hallway. His socks caused him to run into the opposite wall, but he sprinted off towards the door as soon as he got his bearings.

As he reached the front of the house he immediately saw his brother. Smiling, Sasuke sprinted for him.

"Itachi-nii-san, you're home!" He shouted as he jumped at his brother, who caught him.

"Oof…!" Itachi let out a sharp breath as his younger brother collided with his chest "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke smiled up at his older brother and hugged him tightly.

"Ouch, Sasuke, that hurts… Don't strangle me like that." Sasuke slightly loosened his grip around his brother but continued to cling to him. Itachi looked around "Are mom and dad home yet?"

Sasuke shook his head "Mom went into town, and Dad is out on a mission."

"Hm…" Itachi set Sasuke down and sat down next to the door. He slipped off his shoes and then took off his grey vest. The black shirt he was wearing clung to his body from sweat. Itachi peeled off his long black gloves and wiped his hand across his forehead.

"Did your mission go well, Itachi-nii-san?"

"..." Itachi simply smiled and stood up. He took off his headband before walking to his room.

Sasuke followed his older brother and jumped up on his bed. Itachi gave him a look before flopping down next to him, letting out a tired sigh. Sasuke looked at his brother and tilted his head slightly.

"Did the mission go well?" Sasuke asked again, a little bit of worry in his voice.

Itachi sat up and smiled at his younger brother. Placing his hand on Sasuke's head, he ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Don't worry Sasuke." He said "If anything had happened, I would have come home in a much worse mood then I did."

Sasuke nodded and smiled back to his older brother. Getting up from the bed, he walked out of Itachi's room, knowing that his older brother would probably want to be alone and rest after his mission. Ambling slowly back to his room, Sasuke picked up the book that he had thrown while he had rushed to see Itachi. He put it back on his dresser and looked out the window. It was late. He had already eaten dinner and the sun had almost set. It was just a small glow on the horizon. Sasuke huffed and closed his blinds before he got into his bed. He had been training at the lake again today to try and perfect the Grand Fireball Jutsu while his brother was gone. He wanted to show him what he had learned, but he was still a far way from mastering it.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling as the light outside dwindled and finally disappeared. It became pitch black and the house was silent. Sasuke looked at the door before turning over and closing his eyes. The only sound was the small pitter of water from their small lake outside.

Sasuke felt himself drifting to sleep to that sound, but then another sound invaded his mind. Footsteps. Sasuke opened his eyes. The footsteps were too heavy to be his mother's, and his father wasn't home yet.

The raven haired boy heard his door open but he didn't turn over. He tried his best to pretend he was asleep. He felt a pressure on the end of his bed and someone lied down next to him. A warm arm wrapped around the Uchiha's body and pulled him close. A warm breath by his ear caused Sasuke to shudder.

"You didn't think I'd let you go to bed before saying goodnight, did you Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was smooth and soft, and Sasuke shuddered again.

Itachi moved and turned Sasuke over so he was staring into his younger brother's face. He pressed his forehead to Sasuke's and smiled.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said, his voice like a squeak "What are you-?"

Itachi chuckled "Foolish little brother."

Itachi pulled Sasuke face to his and enveloped him in a kiss. Sasuke was wide-eyed as his brother's tongue darted into his mouth. Itachi's tongue found Sasuke's and wrapped around it. Itachi's hands went into his younger brother's shirt and stroked his skin. Sasuke tensed. Pulling away from the kiss, he gasped for breath.

"Haa..I-Itachi-nii-san…" Itachi smiled before flipping so he was on top of his younger brother.

With his hands still inside Sasuke's shirt, he slowly moved his hands up Sasuke's body, taking his little brother's shirt with it. He pulled off Sasuke's shirt all the way and then he proceeded to kiss Sasuke's cheek, before moving lower to his neck, and then his collar bone. His teeth lightly scraped his little brother's skin, leaving slight red marks.

Itachi's hands moved all over Sasuke's body, caressing every part of him. Sasuke shivered as his older brother's mouth moved down to his chest. Itachi lifted Sasuke off the bed slightly as he licked and kissed his younger brother's chest.

"Haa…Itachi-san…" Sasuke closed his eyes as his brother moved back up to lick Sasuke's collarbone.

"Hm...Yes Sasuke?" Itachi purred and his face came back in front of Sasuke's. Dangerously close.

"Why-why are you-"

"Isn't it obvious, little brother?"

Sasuke let out a chocked cry as Itachi mashed their lips together again.

Sixteen-year-old Sasuke woke up with a start, his body shivering. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and the shaking slowly subsided.

"It's alright Sasuke. It was just a dream." Whispered a voice.

Sasuke nodded and turned over, nestling against the warm body next to him. Lips pressed to his and he smiled. Pulling his head back slightly, Sasuke looked at the man who was sleeping with him.

"Thank you, Suigetsu."

**AAAAAND, A NEW PAIRING I SUPPORT. Bet those who read this before didn't see that coming. I also support SuiSasu (anyone notice how Sasuke is always the Uke? Yeah, I hate him, that's why)**.

**Anyway, I do not own Itachi, Suigetsu, Sasuke, or any other naruto related objects that are present in this story in any way. Masashi Kishimoto does. (Lucky man...)**

**Anyway, review please! I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
